Razones para querer
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Tiene más que claro que no es la mejor persona del planeta. Es borde, impertinente, arrogante, sabihondo, maniático, mandón y la lealtad nunca ha sido su mayor virtud. Por eso, cuando el chico frente a él, rojo como un tomate y hecho un manojo de nervios, pronuncia las palabras "me gustas, Kai" todo lo que puede responder es: —¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?


Razones para querer

Tiene más que claro que no es la mejor persona del planeta. Es borde, impertinente, arrogante, sabihondo, maniático, mandón y la lealtad nunca ha sido su mayor virtud. Que hay gente peor en el mundo, es cierto: mafiosos, racistas, corruptos, Donald Trump, los antivacunas... Takao… Pero aun así, en lo que a personas normales y mentalmente sanas respecta, seguro que él se sale de lo tolerable por mucho. Por eso, cuando el chico frente a él, rojo como un tomate y hecho un manojo de nervios, pronuncia las palabras "me gustas, Kai" todo lo que puede responder es:

—¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Lo mira, se miran, oro contra rubí. Ambos perplejos aunque de una manera distinta.

—¿Qué…?—comienza Ray, vacilante.—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es porque soy un-?

—¡No! —lo interrumpe, horrorizado por que puedan confundirlo con un homófobo aunque sólo sea por un segundo. Para un defecto que no tiene…—Es que… ¿por qué yo?

—No lo sé… —se rasca la nuca, azorado.—No creo que tenga que haber un motivo. Los sentimientos no se eligen.

Kai tuerce ligeramente el gesto –lo cual no difiere en mucho de su expresión por defecto de "odio-al-mundo"-, algo decepcionado. Lo entiende, pero aun así a su orgullo no le sienta muy bien que Ray no pueda enumerar una sola razón por la que le gusta.

—Si no hay nada que te agrade objetivamente de mí entonces no merece la pena —declara, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera, no- No quería… —el pelinegro lo alcanza y agarra el bajo de su chaqueta antes de que pueda poner un pie dentro del dojo.—Claro que hay cosas que me gustan de ti.

—Si soy un… desastre —se muerde la lengua para no soltar un par de palabras malsonantes.

—Eres fuerte, y tenaz…

—Más bien terco —masculla.

—Inteligente.

—Presuntuoso.

—Ordenado.

—Obsesivo.

—Valiente.

—Temerario.

Ray arruga la nariz. En sus ojos se detecta un brillo entre mosqueado y divertido.

—Adoras a los animales.

—… —Kai abre la boca por inercia, pero se da cuenta de que eso no puede discutirlo. Carraspea.—No creo que eso cuente.

—Claro que cuenta. Nadie que ame tanto a los animales puede ser una mala persona.

El bicolor bufa y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, puedes encontrar a un millón de personas con esos requisitos.

—Pero te quiero a ti. Eso es lo que quería decir —da un paso atrás y cruza los brazos ante el pecho, protegiéndose.—Puedo darte un millón de razones o ninguna, al final todo se reduce… a que estoy enamorado de ti.

Desvía la mirada, aguardando el veredicto.

Kai lo mira como si lo viese por primera vez. Los ojos preciosos, ligeramente húmedos, de un color increíble. El cabello sedoso. La piel de aspecto suave que recubre unos músculos de hierro. Y no es sólo una cara bonita. Es valeroso, listo, talentoso y honesto. Se da cuenta de que entre los siete mil millones de personas del planeta muchos encajarían en la descripción. Y se da cuenta también de que, si le cambiasen a Ray por otra de esas personas, no le daría igual, pero que Ray podría cambiar mil veces y aun así él…

 _¿Yo qué?_

El pelinegro levanta la mirada, y en el momento en que conecta con la suya nota un cosquilleo que le atraviesa el pecho y le para el corazón. Tiene pánico. No es ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que Ray se merece. No sabe si tiene lo que hay que tener para cambiar, para ser mejor, pero de pronto _quiere_. Le da miedo que el oriental acabe por entrar en razón y lo abandone, pero ahora está allí de pie, abriéndole su corazón en canal, casi convencido de que va a ser rechazado, y es tan valiente que Kai no puede menos que echarle coraje.

No sabe besar y duda que lo esté haciendo bien, pero Ray lo estrecha entre sus brazos como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo y se siente en la gloria. Él no es perfecto. Va a meter la pata más veces de las que puede contar. Pero aprenderá, se dice, embelesado por su afectuosa sonrisa. Y lo hará a su lado.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muy de vez en cuando se me ocurren estas escenas cursis y poco aptas para diabéticos, y cuando estoy de humor –una vez cada siglo, cuando mi oscuro y frío corazón se descongela un poco- digo** _ **¿por qué no?**_

 **Mucha gente tiene la errónea percepción de que son un desastre, que no hay nada salvable en ellos y que no merecen ser amados –salvo yo, que** _ **realmente**_ **soy un perfecto desastre y no tengo remedio-; quería romper una lanza por ellos y recordarles que lo mejor del amor es tener alguien con quien puedes ser tú mismo, con todos tus defectos, y que hace que quieras mejorar.**


End file.
